GHOSTHUNTER
by nightvision 9
Summary: What happens when you take away everything someone cares for? What happens if a ghost was responsible for that? Jack Kenner of TECH, Inc. has an answer. Enter the shadowy underworld of Real City, home of Ghosthunter, the best phenomenon bounty hunter ever


**GHOSTHUNTER**

**PROLOGUE-**

_**An explosion, Jack Kenner looks up from his painful position, sees his jetcar in flames. His family...**_

…_**He's falling.**_

_**And then he sees a ghost.**_

_**Then darkness.**_

**Jack Kenner was a devoted inventor for TECH inc. But after surviving a jetcar explosion, seeing his family burn before his very own eyes, and learning a ghost was responsible, he becomes GHOSTHUNTER, the greatest phenomenon bounty hunter that ever lived.**

**Or died.**

CHAPTER ONE: ENCOUNTER-

**He had him in his sights.**

**The blasted thing was just a few meters from his jetcar.**

**His _FANTOMKILLER_.**

**You're wondering who he is.**

**The driver.**

**The legend.**

**The bounty hunter.**

**The one-and-only.**

**I'll introduce him.**

**GHOSTHUNTER.**

**His friends know him as GHOSTHUNTER. His close friends also know him as GH. And his best friends also know him as Jack Kenner.**

**As you can imagine, he doesn't have many of these…"friends".**

**Either way, he was on a job.**

**To kill.**

**A ghost.**

**Hence the name. He's the only phenomenon hunter in Real City.**

**His hirer, surprisingly not, was MEKANIK. He is a droid, a fellow bounty hunter, and the closest thing to a friend.**

**Jack thought disgustingly.**

**_FANTOMKILLER_ was near the thing.**

**The thing, surprisingly not, was a ghost, a phenomenon, an enemy, and Jack's bounty.**

**Jack pressed a button on _FANTOMKILLER_'s console. Immediately, if you were outside the jetcar, you would have seen a hatch slide open backwards. You would have also seen an enormous thing come out.**

**A concussion machine gun. You're probably thinking, what can hurt a ghost? Obviously not a regular weapon like, say, a YTF-2398 concussion machine gun. But this was no regular concussion machine gun. Jack made a few modifications that, instead of bullets or lasers, it would shoot out ghost ectoplasm shells. This could hurt a ghost. But Jack has a motto.**

"**If this can't do it, then the only thing that can hurt a ghost, _is_ a ghost."**

**Say hello to the YTF-2398-_FANTOMKILLER_-GHOSTHUNTER concussion ghost ectoplasm shells machine gun.**

**Jack pressed another button. He let out two more concussion blasters of the same kind appear at the tips of his jetcar's wings.**

**He pressed another button. Another concussion blaster appeared at the tip of the jetcar.**

**He pressed another button on the maneuvering joystick.**

**He opened fire.**

**Out came green explosions as the ghost ducked, dodged, dipped, and dived out of the way. Jack stopped firing. He pulled a small hatch in front of him, and out came a small computer. He punched in a few keys.**

**NAV-12069**

**WEA-68341**

**AIM-98543**

**Immediately from black blank, the screen turned on a-would-be green radar. It was actually a model NAVigation-WEApons-AIMer-12069-68341-98543. It targeted a desired object, tracked it, and told you when you could open fire for an almost sure direct hit.**

**Most of these items in his _FANTOMKILLER_ were bought.**

**Most of them.**

**He heard sirens and quickly pressed a button. In the back of his jetcar, a small license plate appeared.**

**FAN-2573**

**The sirens disappeared. Jack sighed. He pressed the same button again. The license plate disappeared.**

**The NAV-WEA-AIM was beeping and turned red. Just a few seconds until lockdown…**

…**He had him.**

**Jack flew up a bit. Above the ghost, and most traffic. His jetcar might've moved up, but his guns stayed on target.**

**Jack dived.**

**He fired.**

**He hit him.**

**The ghost crashed downward into a dead end, and a back alley.**

**Other than the jetcar and the autopilot set to wait for him in an abandoned warehouse nearby, Jack shut everything off on _FANTOMKILLER_. He opened the glass hatch that kept him inside. He jumped out, and landed a neat roll.**

**The ghost, terrified, gasped, "W-Who a-are y-you?"**

**Jack answered, "Your worst nightmare.**

"**I'm the GHOSTHUNTER."**

**Jack pulled out from behind his back a pistol of similar mechanisms and tinkering on his jetcar's blasters. He pulled it out, charged it with a power cell that contained a ghost ectoplasm shell, and said, "Time to die."**

**He aimed.**

**He fired.**

**It blew up.**

**He ended with, "A second time."**

**He put the pistol away. It was a Haunt that he killed, a normal, simple, easy, defenseless ghost. It took a second to kill, but this one took Jack on a wild goose chase. He chose a FANTOMFALCON-9 pistol to kill it.**

**It deserved to die a second time quickly.**

**He stepped over the ghost ectoplasm of his gun's shot, and crouched over the Haunt's remains.**

**He took out some tools, three test tubes, a napkin, and some tongs.**

**He first filled one test tube up with some of the Haunt's remains and the ghost ectoplasm. The concoction bubbled slightly.**

**He then grabbed the tongs and grabbed the empty shell that once held the ghost ectoplasm, put it in the another test tube, and put all three of those items away.**

**He then finished by wiping the rest of the goop up with the napkin. When there wasn't a speck remaining, he put the filthy napkin in his last test tube. He put the last items remaining away.**

**He pulled out a jetcar caller, pressed it once, it beeped, a red light shone on the tip, and he waited for the _FANTOMKILLER_'s return.**


End file.
